


The Seduction of a Soldier

by BigMcChickenMood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Mutant Reader, OC is a succubus, OC is one of a trio of Succubi, Soldier Reader, Succubi & Incubi, Super Soldier Serum, TITLE WILL PROBS CHANGE BC I HATE IT, bucky barnes did nothing wrong, nurse reader, oc is a badass woman soldier from the 40s (kinda), soldier oc - Freeform, switches from the 40s and present day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMcChickenMood/pseuds/BigMcChickenMood
Summary: This is almost in no way canon compliant, but hey since when are OC stories canon compliant.Elizabeth Lily Reed is much more dangerous than she seems.





	The Seduction of a Soldier

Before the war, James Buchanan Barnes thought of himself as a simple man. He wanted simple things from his life: to serve his country, meet a girl, have a white picket fence house in Brooklyn, and for the 90-pound punk that was Steven Grant Rogers to stop getting into fistfights in every goddamn alleyway in Brooklyn.

  
Bucky had found him fairly easily, the citizens milling about the city giving him detailed directions to where they saw the skinny blonde kid getting his ass handed to him. Steve was in a clearing between the Orphan Asylum Society and the apartments that sat next to it, sitting beside what looked like a nun from the orphanage tending his wounds. The habit she wore obscured her face from Bucky initially, and he walked up to the injured Steve, who was sporting a split lip and an already bruising jaw. As soon as Steve noticed and looked up at him, Bucky gave him a swift smack upside the head. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Steve to get the gist of what he meant by it.

  
The nun, who Bucky now noticed was a nurse by the rest of her uniform, squawked indignantly and slapped Bucky’s wrist away from Steve. Bucky turned to her and his eyes widened. Instead of the spinster nun he had expected, a pair of young brown eyes and flushed pink lips frowned pointedly at him.

  
“With all due respect, Sergeant,” the nurse spat, obviously spotting the insignia on his shoulder, “I would appreciate it if you refrained from harming my patient any further.” she turned back to cleaning Steve’s open wounds, not sparing Bucky another glance.

  
Steve saw the shocked look on Bucky’s face and snorted. After another displeased look from the girl, he ducked his head back down, a lingering smile on his lips, making Bucky want to smack him again.

  
“There,” she said finally. “All patched up.” She placed a final suture on Steve’s face and closed her first aid kit. She stood up, brushing the dust from her dress and fixing her blonde hair into its original place in her habit. She flashed a small smile at the two boys.

  
“Try not to get into too much trouble, Steve. Or, when you inevitably do, make sure it’s close enough to the orphanage so that I can help you out.” She grinned wider and placed her hand softly on Steve’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before walking back in the direction of the orphanage. Before turning the corner, she called out to Bucky.

  
“See you on the field, Sarge.” She winked, laughed, and disappeared.


End file.
